


Ice Coffin.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Drama, Kimono, M/M, Romance, Yuki Onna theme, a little detective play, school culture festival, theater play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Motomi invited Akira to watch a movie. But not at a cinema but a school play at the local high school. Both didn't expect they'd play detective which involved make up and Kimonos.





	Ice Coffin.

“…Akira? Is that you?”

 

Motomi asked in wonder when a beautiful woman in a Kimono walked past him.

 

The ‘woman’ froze, almost tripping over his Geta sandals.

 

The journalist approached closer, “You’re… Akira, right? I was wondering where you went. There’s so many people in this school, I thought you got lost.”

 

Shaking his head to pretend Motomi got the wrong person, Akira tried to retreat. But wearing this Kimono robe restricted his legs and he wondered how the women in the olden times tried to run. He really didn’t want his lover to see him in this ridiculous state and desperately Akira hid his face behind his folding fan!

 

Motomi’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Akira’s captivating eyes from behind the fan. He felt as if he fell in love again.

 

Having a good look, he chuckled.

 

“Woah, you almost got me there. I thought you were one of the supporting actresses but I knew those hips from anywhere--- ouch!”

 

Motomi winced when Akira jabbed him in the stomach, “Shut it.” He hissed in embarrassment.

 

****

_*That morning*_

 

“You said we’re going to watch a movie.”

 

Akira grumbled when they reached the site.

 

The assistant wasn’t a big fan of movies but he’s not entirely opposed to having a short break between their journalism job. When Motomi said they’d watch a movie, he thought they’re heading to the cinema. Instead here they stood at the entrance gate of a high school building. Seemed like all the students were busy as some run around with wood planks and others carried boxes up the stairs. Tents were set up and tables propped down as some brought cooking utensils while a group that looked like they’re practicing some dance moves were on a stage that was recently built.

 

“Uh huh but a movie _in progress_.”

 

Motomi grinned with a wink, causing Akira to look away with a blush. Seriously why did he always have to be embarrassing.

 

“Isn’t it exciting to watch one that hasn’t been released to the theaters yet?”

 

The assistant sighed, “This is a school, not a movie studio.”

 

Motomi crushed his cigarette into a tin container l and put it away into his coat pocket. He beckoned Akira to follow him as they entered the building and began walking across the hall. Some of the girls stopped rushing to their classroom with their buckets of paint when they saw the handsome Akira.

 

“True... but even famous movie directors started off early, especially when they’re young. You never know when the next talent will come.”

 

Akira frowned, wondering how could outsiders like them could enter the school grounds easily but then again knowing Motomi, he must have already had permission or had connections.

 

“But this is just an ordinary school, not a college for Fine Arts or an acting agency.”

 

“Look around, the kids here are preparing for their school festival this weekend. Visitors and parents will come over to enjoy themselves. They have food stalls, classroom cafes, music band performances and a theater show!”

 

Akira who was more interested to see the back of his eyelids on his day off didn’t see the appeal.

 

“So are we here to write an article about these students?”

 

After the civil war ended, life resumed to almost normal for the civilians. Kids could go back to school and learn instead of picking up weapons to train or roamed the streets beating each other for Blaster matches. It’s been awhile that Motomi and Akira returned to Japan and sometimes the old man would cover stories of what happened in local towns. A school festival could be interesting for an article but it’s not as if there’s no school festival every year or other schools don’t celebrate it.

 

“Write an article? Oh no, no. We’re not here to work, love.”

 

Motomi chuckled then ruffled Akira’s hair in affection! Some more girls turned to look over their shoulders when they saw the handsome pair of adults. One secretly took a picture as she clutched her sketchbook labeled _‘BL’._

 

“We’re here because one of the teacher is my old friend from the… research center. He invited me to watch his class have their performance practice when he heard I came back from our trip. I thought you’d be bored staying at home so I asked if you wanted to watch with me.”

 

Akira sighed, “…Fine.”

 

Although the assistant claimed he didn’t care much about festivals or theaters, he admitted he’d go lonely and bored if he’s alone at home. He hated that he didn’t want to part from Motomi for long.

 

Motomi stopped walking when they reached the far end of the hallway of the 2nd floor. The door labelled Year 2-C and there’s another label scribbled with a marker pen that said;

_“Practise in session, DO NOT DISTURB!”_

 

“Oh! Here it is.”

 

Motomi reached for the door handle instead of knocking on it.

 

“Ossan, wait!”

 

“What?”

 

“We shouldn’t disturb the students if they’re rehearsing right now.”

 

Motomi pouted as if Akira spoiled his plan, “Aww but this could be a good practice for them, see? Every actor and actress must be able to keep the show going if something unexpected happen such as we barging in! If they lost their cool or messed up their lines then they still have to practice more!”

 

Akira won’t let go of his hold on Motomi’s wrist, “You just want to tease them, right?”

 

The older man, despite his age, had a thing for pranking or teasing youngsters. He could be such a kid at times and not long ago Akira himself acted just like Motomi wanted back at that alley in Toshima. He really should have given Motomi a good punch then.

 

“Yep! Ahahaha--- woah!!”

 

Suddenly the sliding door to the classroom yanked open and a student ran out! She wasn’t looking in front of her and this caused her to run straight into Motomi! Akira immediately reached out to cushion Motomi’s fall while the girl fell to her side!

 

“Ayaka! Come back here, you rascal!”

 

Shouted an adult male’s voice as he reached the door.

 

“No, Hiroshi-sensei, I quit! I don’t want to play that role anymore! Find someone else!”

 

Ayaka quickly get up on her feet and didn’t seem to realize that someone blocked her run just now. She looked terrified.

 

The teacher named Hiroshi tried to approach her calmly, he too looked haggard with circles under his eyes.

 

“It’s all silly rumors. There’s no such thing as a curse. Please, Ayaka-chan. We need your help now that both Minako and Nana are away.” He nearly begged.

 

But the teenager shook her head, already fed up over this.

 

“Minako’s Curse is real! I don’t want to lose my life next!!”

 

“Ayaka!”

 

Hiroshi sighed after she ran away. He then belatedly realized Motomi and Akira on the floor beside his feet.

 

Akira blushed how comfy Motomi looked like lying on top of him then pulled his ear.

 

“Get off me now, people are watching!”, he hissed!

 

His lover laughed but winced over his poor ear, “Ow ow ow, alright, alright. Be gentle, love.”

 

“Oh, Motomi! For a moment I couldn’t recognize you! It’s been years!”

 

Hiroshi greeted his old workmate with a handshake and brief hug once both men stood up. Akira observed Motomi’s friend was the total opposite of his lover. Hiroshi was shorter and thinner with fair skin unlike Motomi’s tanned skin. He had a moustache instead of unshaven chin and his hair long enough to tie as a short ponytail. He wore a lab coat with old paint smeared to the sides. He must be an art teacher as well.

 

“It’s a pleasure to see you again too, Hiro! Uh… you know I’m a busybody type of guy. What happened just now?”

 

Motomi playfully asked, out of habit he took out his worn out notebook and pen. Akira nudged him with his elbow and faked a cough.

 

Hiroshi didn’t seem to mind Motomi’s frankness since they’ve been friends for years.

 

“Oh, it’s a little embarrassing. I think I’m being too soft on the kids. We don’t have much time until the school festival this Sunday but everything’s a mess. Come in, come in. Please.”

 

Once inside the classroom, the teacher put on his professional face and instructed the rest of the class.

 

“10-minute break then we’ll start all over again, okay?”

 

“But Sensei, we don’t have a lead actress again, how can we rehears?”

 

Hiroshi’s eyebrow twitched, “W-we’ll just practice scenes without her part... for now.”

 

A chorus of whines and complaints followed but when Hiroshi tapped his foot and crossed his arms impatiently, everyone scrambled away.

 

All except for one boy who looked like a gloomy nerd.

 

“Sensei, I… I really think w-we should stop this p-play and let our c-class do another a-activity. Like a Horror House theme or a M-Maid Café.”

 

The teacher sighed, giving a pointed look at the other boys who snickered at the stuttering student.

 

“You two go back to paint the wooden house cardboards.” He ordered and the boys rolled their eyes before walking away.

 

Turning his attention back to the first student, he combed back his hair tiredly. “Not again Kawakami-kun, you know curses aren’t real. Besides, it’s too late to change our class’s theme. We only have today and tomorrow until the big day on Sunday. Everyone already worked hard preparing the stage and props. Even the girls worked hard on sewing the costumes.”

 

Kawakami frowned then he too slunk away like a shadow.

 

“Seriously these kids.”

 

Akira tried to hold back his smile because both Hiroshi and Motomi looked alike, acting like 90-year-old men when in fact they’re only in their 40s.

 

“Seems like you got your hands full, huh?”

 

Motomi made himself comfy on one of the side chairs and table where the drinks are stationed. One of the female students poured Akira a cup and when Motomi winked at her, she blushed and poured him a cup of Green Tea too.

 

Hiroshi sighed and slumped to his chair, facing the reporters. “I want to drink so badly now.”

 

“You know you can’t drink in front of the kids.”

 

“Hey, you don’t butt in on my drinking and I won’t complain about your smoking, okay?”

 

Motomi made a gesture of zipping his lips playfully.

 

“It shouldn’t be this complicated, class voted for a play, class practice for the play, class perform the play in the auditorium and finally the class have an after party celebration for a good job. But we’re all still stuck on step 2 here.” Hiroshi sighed again.

 

Motomi patted his friend on the shoulder, “What happened? Why did the girl storm out just now and what’s this about the Minako Curse?”

 

“...You're not going to believe it. So my class voted to have a play performance; a horror and tragedy short story about the Yuki Onna; Snow Woman. You remember the plot of that legend, right?”

 

Motomi nodded, “If I’m not mistaken it’s about a sexy ghost spirit roaming the snowy mountains, preying on male travelers and had fun killing them. Sometimes using her icy kiss, other times using se--- ow!”

 

Akira stepped on his lover’s foot under the table to remind him to behave.

 

The teacher chuckled, amused that his friend changed into this silly guy. Before he remembered Motomi was always smiling but... faked. Hiding a more serious side of him. But now, no trace of vengeance clouded his eyes. Just someone happily in love. Hiroshi wondered what happened to make his friend looked so content now. Was it because of this attractive assistant?

 

“Yep, that’s about it, minus the sexy scenes because we have kids and grandparents coming to watch the show. So my class voted on who will write the script and who will play which character. The Otaku boy who stuttered just now is Kawakami Takuya-kun, he’s chosen as the writer of the script. Choir girl Sawamura Minako played as the Snow Woman. The football star wannabe, Ishijima Ryuu, as the husband and Kojima Nana from the aerobic club as the head villager's wife. The rest of the students divided to prepare the background setting, narrator and the lighting etc. Everything went fine when they first practiced. But then the lead actress, Minako, got into an accident… things turned for the worse since then.”

 

“What kind of accident?”

 

Motomi became serious, his nurturing instinct kicked in.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing fatal, just a foot sprain. She couldn’t heal in time for the play so we all agreed to choose another girl to replace her. This was where Nana volunteered. But the past few days... even her…”

 

“Got into an accident?”

 

“Well, something about a stalker and now she’s too scared to come to school and has been absent since.”

 

“Stalker?!”

 

“Yet Nana was unwilling to let the police be involved. This morning the class begged Sayaka, Nana's bestie and also the one in charge of lighting, to take the role as the Snow Woman. But she quited, as you saw just now, when she said she too felt like she was being watched.”

 

“Due to this, the kids say there’s a curse?”

 

“Yeah, Minako’s Curse they called it. When in fact the real Minako is still at home nursing her swollen foot. I did call her parents to check up on her but they said their daughter just locked herself in her room. Hasn’t left the house at all if she really was planning to terrorize Nana and Sayaka.”

 

Akira listened to the teacher’s problem quietly. It seemed as if someone didn’t want the class to do a play at all. But why?

 

“Hmm… if Minako was just used as a scapegoat to spread this curse rumor, sounds like someone doesn’t want your class to do a play.” Motomi commented, voicing the same opinion as Akira.

 

Hiroshi nodded though he didn’t entirely agree, “But why? It’s not as if we’re doing this for a prize competition. It’s just part of the school’s cultural festival.”

 

“When you say that, we can rule out that a jealous, rival class tried to sabotage your students. Maybe the other class just want to steal your audience?”

 

“Nah, can’t be. We’ll perform at the auditorium, not here in this class. So there’s plenty of visitors for them.”

 

The teacher was about to say something more when the class monitor clapped her hands to have everyone’s attention, “Break is over, everyone! Let’s start rehearsing!”

 

*******

 

Motomi and Akira sat down quietly to watch the students practice their act. The mood and atmosphere was awkward and a little gloomy. The male student playing as the husband of the Snow Woman kept missing his queue or distracted. His acting skills was so-so, only his good looks were any to praise about.

 

Akira tried to make sense of the plot of the story but since they could only rehearse without the main character, the Snow Woman, the story felt choppy and unclear. Since the script wasn’t written by a professional writer, it’s expected that the story flow was pretty amateur. Having enough of the play, he stood up and quietly began to leave the classroom. He didn’t feel alarmed when he felt a shadow behind him. Once outside the classroom, Akira turned around to see Motomi followed him and now both of them were outside in the hallway.

 

“Bored?” Motomi’s hand twitched to reach for his inner coat pocket. He was craving for a smoke but refrained from doing so.

 

Akira shook his head, “I plan to… walk around a bit.”

 

The taller man smirked, not buying Akira’s lie at all. But he played along.

 

“I’m going to the school roof for a bit, I can’t stand it anymore. Need my nicotine kick.”

 

The younger man nodded, “Let’s meet at the entrance around 3 pm?”

 

“Sure and if anything came up, I’ll text you.”

 

Akira walked away as Motomi took the other direction. It was obvious to the two of them that they’re going to investigate individually. They often do this while working on a case as well. Sometimes a witness could speak easier when it’s just one instead of two strangers digging for information from them. Initially Akira couldn’t do it on his own but after three years together and learning the ropes, Akira quickly learned how to fish for information without being too obvious about it. Plus, his own attractive looks were an advantage too since he couldn’t sweet talk like Motomi.

 

He spotted familiar girls from Hiroshi-sensei’s class on their way to the classroom. He jogged to them and tried to put on a civil look.

 

“Excuse me…”

 

“Oh! You’re one of Sensei’s friend?”

 

Good, the girls didn’t seem guarded with him and as usual he ignored their blush as they studied him.

 

“Yeah, I want to ask some questions.”

 

“Sure!” They chirped.

 

“It’s about the Minako Curse. Can you tell me more about it?”

 

Now the two girls clammed up. Shit, maybe he should have been less direct about it?

 

The pair looked at each other with troubled expressions then suddenly one of them grabbed Akira’s sleeve to pull him towards one of the room.

 

“We should go to some place quiet.”

 

*****

 

“…We’ve decided Minako be the Snow Woman because despite her plain looks, she’s really fun to watch when she’s on stage.”

 

“Fun? Akira inquired. Looking around, they’ve brought him to an old store room converted into a temporary make up room since it’s near their classroom.

 

“Uh huh, but now that she got injured, Nana got her role. But Sensei must have told you what happened to her right?”

 

Akira nodded, “Something about a stalker?”

 

“Yeah… Nana said she felt like she was being watched and became scared. On her way home she heard someone calling her name eerily but there was no one there. At home she kept receiving silent phone calls and she couldn’t block the number because the creep used a payphone.”

 

"She told you all that?"

 

"Nope, I followed her in Instagram. She does great eyeliner wing last week."

 

The girl with short, bobbed hair named Kanako explained as she picked up a brush and opened a make-up kit.

 

Akira sat on one of the stool, trying not to squint as the lights from the mirror were too bright.

 

Her friend, Yui, who had long pigtails, nodded.

 

“Nana has always wanted to be the main actress, so she thought it was her lucky chance when Minako fell down the stairs and sprained her foot. She didn’t want to play a small role as one of the villager. Of all the girls in our class, Nana was the proudest of her beauty. She couldn’t accept someone plain like Minako be in the spotlight.”

 

Kanako sighed, “So what if she’s prettier? Anyone can be beautiful with the right make up! That’s our job to make Minako shine!”

 

She beamed with pride at her make up collection displayed on the dresser.

 

“Minako tripped down the stairs?” Akira asked as he tried to bring them back to the main topic.

 

“Yep, we didn’t see it ourselves. It was late and everyone was heading home. We only heard Minako’s scream from the stairs and we all ran there. We saw her clutching her leg and Sensei had to carry her to the infirmary. One of the boys saw Nana and Ayaka were looking pale and whispering to each other as they bolted.”

 

Yui explained as she used something like a paint brush for his lips. It felt weird.

 

“Akira-san, can you please stand?”

 

Kanako asked and Akira nodded though he’s beginning to regret agreeing to this arrangement. They agreed to answer his questions if in return he become their make up doll. Akira thought he’d look ridiculous with purple eyeliner and pinked cheeks but whatever. A reporter had to do what they have to do for information.

 

Awkwardly he wore the robe that Yui helped him to wear and then he almost lost his breath when she pulled the cord around his stomach!

 

“Was that why Nana and Ayaka were acting weird? That they pushed Minako down the stairs?”

 

Akira asked after he regained his breath. This must be how it felt to wear a corset.

 

Yui reached for a comb and slowly shook her head, “We’re not sure. Maybe yes and maybe no. Nana and Ayaka can be annoying but they’re not that mean to hurt Minako. Besides, they care too much to break their fake, long nails than to push someone down the stairs. ”

 

Akira grew quiet, just when he thought he could narrow down the suspects, now it’s possible that there was someone else trying to sabotage the play?

 

“Where is Minako now?”, he asked.

 

“She’s resting at home because of her foot. We’ve been updating her of our play using Twitter and the Whatsapp chat group but she’s been quiet. Only replied with emoticons.”

 

Akira wondered if maybe Minako herself was the stalker? Trying to make Nana and Sayaka scared for stealing her role? But how could she move freely with a swollen foot anyway?

 

“What kind of person is Minako?”

 

“Well, she’s plain and quiet. She’s really kind too. You don’t usually notice her but when she really put her mind to it, she can really do it.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m saying she can change into another person….”

 

Akira still didn’t understand what Kanako was trying to say. Before he could inquire further, the two girls squealed like a pair of fangirls at him once they finished his hair set!

 

“W-what?”

 

“Oh my gosh! Yui-chan! I think we’ve created our best masterpiece!!”

 

“I know, Kana-chan! Akira-san is perfect! Fair skin, lean body, tall height! We finally found the perfect person!!”

 

He didn’t have time to ask what was going on when Yui grabbed him by the arm and exited the room!

 

“This is it! Akira-san, can you help our class to promote our play?”

 

“P-promote?”

 

“Yes! You don’t have to do anything but walk across the hall! Don’t worry, we’ll do all the talking for you! Now hold this fan!”

 

And the next second off they yanked Akira to the most crowded place of the school which was the first floor’s hallway!

 

 

**********

_*Back to the present.*_

Motomi stifled a laugh when he heard his lover’s recap of where he had been the past hour. And why he’s dressed as the Snow Woman. The Kimono a shade of silver and white with snowflakes as the motif. The Obi sash wrapped around his stomach the colour of the icy blue lake, mirroring the shine of his own eyes. The heavy wig on his head styled like the ladies in the olden days with plastic hair ornaments. His cheeks painted with a light blush, his lips luscious like vivid rose petals. His eyes penciled with eyeliner that could make both men and women turned their heads if he walked past.

 

And that was exactly what happened, Akira gained so many fans and audience with just a few steps! Paraded across the hall in this get up and no one knew he's actually a male because he covered half of his face with his fan. 

 

“So… let me get this straight. You tried to ask for information from the two girls, who are aspiring make-up artists, and became their doll. Turned out you looked so pretty, they decided to use you around school and advertise about their play?”

 

Akira nodded, still panting slightly from his little jog after escaping from Yui, Kanako and the crowd. Man he never knew a Kimono could be so restrictive. Plus, the Obi wrapped around his stomach was tight like a corset!

 

“Wow, even I have to admit those ladies have skills. You’re so much prettier than I remembered.”

 

Akira gave Motomi a mild glare as he quickly headed to the stairs. His partner chased after him in a mild gait. Akira envied Motomi who could step up the stairs easily.

 

“Where are you going, love?”

 

Akira hissed, “Back to the make-up room to change. My clothes are there.”

 

After the last step and just before walking around to ascend another flight of stairs, Akira felt a tug on his elbow and he got pinned to the wall. Motomi casually placed his hand above Akira’s head like how one would corner a girl to the wall.

 

“Aww, babe. I was just thinking I want to stare at you a little longer. I don’t mind being frozen to death by your kiss and be yours."

 

Motomi whispered near Akira’s ear in a teasing tone.

 

Akira stopped Motomi's advancement by placing his fingers against his lips, “We don’t have time to play around...”

 

Motomi softly kissed Akira’s fingers and down to his wrist.

 

“Hmm… Akira, you smell nice. Did they apply perfume to you as well?”

 

 “N-no…”, The shorter male panted a bit, weakly pushing Motomi’s chest away, “They… made me wear lotion… and powder…”

 

“Oh I see… and your hair, a pity they made you wear a wig. I love your natural hair more. It’s softer and I can play with them for hours…”

 

Motomi inched closer until their chests almost touch. He teasingly caressed Akira’s inner thighs after his fingers dug into the folds of the Kimono. Akira gasped softly and reached down to stop Motomi’s wrist from straying any further up… because he wasn’t wearing any pants…

 

Akira tried to focus, it’ll be super embarrassing and bad if a student went up the stairs and saw them like this! But Motomi was so distracting…

 

“Hey, seriously we can’t. Plus, I haven’t figure out what’s…”, He gasped when Motomi gripped his hips and squeezed his backside.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Motomi hummed and bit Akira’s ear.

 

“Haven’t… figure out… about the… Minako Curse…”

 

“Oh that, I know who’s the culprit.”

 

Motomi answered easily as he hugged Akira close.

 

“What?”

 

“There’s no such thing as a curse. And I’ve always said, there’s more than one side of the picture. We have heard of the teacher’s story. We need to investigate more to know what actually happened. I interviewed the boys after I answered their curious questions about adult life.” He chuckled at the memory as some of the boys thought what they saw in porn movies would be the same in real life experience. And whether if adult women really cared about their sizes down there.

 

“And now that you’ve told me about Yui’s and Kanako’s side of the story, I think I know who’s behind the stalker game.”

 

At this Akira sobered up from Motomi’s touches and immediately grabbed him by the shoulder, “Who is it?”

 

“Well…”

 

“Um… excuse me…”

 

A timid, female voice interrupted Motomi.

 

Turning around, they saw a slightly plump girl with freckles over her nose and wearing glasses. She was walking with the support of a walking stick and her left foot was bandaged around the ankle.

 

She blushed when she saw Motomi and Akira being almost intimate.

 

“Um, I’m sorry to interrupt.” She bowed to them in greeting, “I know I'm not suppose to be in school but when I saw my Twitter feed where Yui and Kanako were advertising about our class’s play, I simply must come. I was chasing after you... uh, Miss Pretty Lady, but I couldn’t catch up due to my foot. Um, are you the replacement for my role?”

 

This girl must be Minako!

 

Akira pushed Motomi to the side, mortified that this girl almost saw him with Motomi making out!

 

“N-no, I’m not. They’re currently rehearsing in the classroom now. I’m just a… prop that your classmates did to promote the play.”

 

The girl smiled happily when she heard Akira’s explanation! Though she looked confuse to hear a masculine voice from "her".

 

“I-is that so? Oh, I must hurry!”

 

She hobbled a bit towards the direction of her classroom.

 

Both Motomi and Akira followed her up the stairs, worried she’d fall over but they saw her determination as she clenched her teeth to bear with the pain.

 

Once she reached the door to her classroom and slid the door open, she announced, “Sawamura Minako, reporting for duty!”

 

Everyone in her classroom gasped in shock, even the teacher himself.

 

“Minako?”

 

“What?! Minako? She’s here?”

 

“Am I seeing her ghost?!”

 

“She’s not dead, shut up!”

 

Soon all began to flock and surrounded the limping girl as one brought a chair for her to sit and another chair for her to rest her tired foot.

 

After Hiroshi-sensei got over his shock, he crossed his arms with a stern look.

 

“What are you doing here, Minako? You’re supposed to be resting at home! We already promised to show you the video of the play on Sunday night.”

 

Both Motomi and Akira stood outside the classroom, not willing to interrupt the brief class reunion. On the other side of the hallway, Yui and Kanako were on their way to the classroom.

 

Minako didn’t flinch nor look shy under her teacher’s gaze.

 

Instead she stared right back at him with determination.

 

“Sensei, I’ve been reading our Whatsapp group chat and saw the pictures that everyone shared. I’m sorry for being stubborn but please, allow me to be part of the play again.”

 

Some of the students began to murmur to each other, about the Minako Curse that cause the two replacement actresses to flee.

 

The teacher sighed, “It’s impossible, Minako. Your swelling foot will just get worse if you move around the stage too much.”

 

“But I’ve memorized my lines, I know I can act as the Snow Woman better.” She didn’t sound boastful, only confidence and a strong will. “Please give me a chance, Sensei.”

 

When the teacher didn’t reply, she looked almost desperate.

 

To everyone’s surprise, suddenly Motomi spoke.

 

_“Oh look, that’s the evil spirit that commanded the snow. Everyone flee, she will freeze us in her inferno of ice.”_

 

Everyone was confused at what was he talking about but Minako understood and she suddenly stood up. She posed as if wearing an exquisite Kimono of white and silver, one of her hand held an imaginary folding fan like the one Akira kept.

 

She turned around elegantly as if she was dancing across a lake of ice.

 

Facing Motomi, she spoke, _“You foolish mortals. Do you wish to be part of my forest of ice statues?”_

Motomi grinned then he turned to look at the male main character of the play, the husband.

 

Ryuu snapped out of his reverie of seeing Minako and quickly got into character. He molded his expression as someone deep in misery and pain.

_“O-Yuki, please spare their souls. They are innocent as they are my brothers and family.”_

Ryuu looked to the right where one of the girls who played as the female villager spoke her lines. Then the next character and then the one after that.

 

It felt like magic as everyone worked together to bring the story to the climax.

 

The plot was pretty simple, just like the legend, the Snow Woman preyed on travelers and killed them. But one day she fell in love with a young and handsome traveler. He let him go with the promise that he won’t tell anyone about her. Then years later he married a beautiful but pale woman. The husband told his wife about his encounter of the snow ghost and turned out the wife is the same ghost. Since he broke her promise, she tried to kill him.

 

As the villagers heard the husband’s scream, they saw her transform as an ice monster (which was where Motomi spoke the lines first).

 

She tried to kill the villagers as they mimicked actions of aiming flame-arrows at her.

 

Just as when she was about to go berserk, she heard the cry of her baby.

 

The Snow Woman stopped and began to hesitate. She realized living as his wife made her happy and forgot she wasn’t human. Now that her secret is exposed, she decided to kill herself. She wanted her daughter to live as a human and not become a bitter, murderous ghost like her. Willingly she threw herself to the burning houses and she melted. Never again will the village be haunted by the snow phantom.

 

Minako dramatically fell to the floor, as if she truly ‘died’. To signify the end of their play and the imaginary curtains swept close.

 

It was a emotional play that Hiroshi almost wanted to give a standing ovation.

 

“That was…”

 

It was without a doubt only Minako could play the role. She had the talent despite her outer appearance. Now Akira understood what the girls meant when Minako could become someone else when she put her mind to it. She’s a natural actress!

 

Still, the teacher had one hesitation.

 

“But your feet… I still can’t allow you on stage with that injury. In school I am responsible for your safety. If… in the worst case scenario where you tripped and possible break your neck or have a head concussion…”

 

Minako almost looked like she wanted to burst out crying. She put it her all but her teacher was right and being realistic. How could she go on stage with such an eggplant size of a swelling? Even her brief acting just now was too much that she really collapsed to her knees.

 

“Sensei…”

 

Another surprise, this time it was Takuya, the script writer.

 

“Do not worry, I can rewrite some scenes of the play where Minako-san do not stand but do something else.”

 

Everyone looked confused at his words. It was the first time they heard Takuya spoke without stuttering so much. His eyes never left Minako. He almost looked courageous and determined. 

  

“I can pick up some elements from other folk tales. Like the Crane Princess, she mostly sit down to weave her cloth. For Minako-san, I can write her scenes where she’s either sitting down on a boulder or in her home as she cradle her baby.”

 

 

“H-Hey, hey, if you’re planning to do that, then maybe we can add props of chairs and tatami mats for her to sit.”

 

Came forward the boys in charge of the background display decoration.

 

“Oh, then we can alter and modify Minako-san’s Kimono as well. Make it longer for her.” Yui came forward.

 

Kanako nodded excitedly with her blusher brushes, “We have extra fabric to trick the audience that she’s dressed like a real ghost! Since ghost don’t have feet anyway! Ahaha!”

 

Now all the students bowed their heads to beg their teacher.

 

“Please, Sensei! Please allow Minako to act in the play!”

 

Everyone said together, except Minako who looked ready to cry. Feeling so touched by everyone’s kindness.

 

Hiroshi must have sighed a lot today and this time he sighed again. He really wanted to drink.

 

“… Alright. But I’ll still be watching you guys work. Make sure those prop up chairs are sturdy and the Kimono fabric aren’t long enough to make her trip. Understand?”

 

“Yes!!”

 

And everyone came forward to hug their teacher like a group hug!

 

“Thank you, Sensei!”

 

“We love you!”

 

“Oi, oi! That’s enough!”

 

Hiroshi shouted but smiled at his hopeless children.

 

**************

 

That evening, Motomi and Akira walked side by side to their way home.

 

“Pretty cool movie, huh?”

 

Motomi chuckled after a brief silence. He reached to grasp Akira's pinky and the younger man held hands with him.

 

Akira rolled his eyes, he’s grateful he managed to change back to his former clothes after the class convinced their teacher to let Minako act again.

 

“We didn’t even watch their full rehearsal.”

 

“Yeah but I thought we both witnessed a pretty amazing moment. I’m pretty happy with Hiroshi, like me, he had a daughter. He was super protective of Minako, maybe because she reminded him of her.”

 

Akira felt his heart clenched. Just how many children died in that incident? Nano wasn’t to blame; he was one of the victims too…

 

There was an awkward silence until Akira changed the topic, “So who really was the stalker?”

 

Motomi looked up to the raising full moon of the reddish dark sky.

 

“No one.”

 

“What?”

 

“There was no curse, it was all in their mind.”

 

“You mean Nana and Ayaka?”

 

“Uh huh, I talked to Ayaka when I found her crying on the rooftop. Yes, she and Nana were jealous of Minako and wished to scare her a little the day that Minako fell down the stairs. Their plan was to sneak up on her back and shout loudly so that she'll jumped and make her look ridiculous. However before they do the deed, Minako really fell down on her own. The girls panicked and tried to run away instead of going down to check if Minako was okay.”

 

Akira was stunned by the revelation.

 

Motomi continued on.

 

“I asked Minako what happened at the stairs and she said she was practicing while wearing the Snow Woman’s robe and Geta sandals. She stepped on her own sleeve because she felt awkward wearing the sandal and fell down the stairs on her own. Nobody pushed her so it was her own fault."

 

“So there was no stalker to avenge Minako’s accident.”

 

“Yeah, the human mind can be funny. Nana felt guilty for running away and worried someone may have saw them and spread lies. Her mind began to play tricks and she became paranoid.”

 

“What about the empty calls?”

 

“There were no empty calls, those were part of the rumors that some of the classmates may have made up. Oh but I speculate that someone read Nana’s twitter feed and maybe she complained about prank calls and it was unrelated to the Minako case but someone linked it up and this became a juicy addition to the creep factor.”

 

“Then what about Ayaka’s situation? She was so scared that she quit.”

 

“She went through what Nana felt. Guilt which turned to paranoia. She said she felt she was being watched. Maybe she was scared someone would confront her if she did push Minako down or why she left Minako at the end of the stair case instead of calling for the teacher.”

 

Akira slowly nodded as he pieced up the puzzle together to see that everything was just a big misunderstanding.

 

“Why did Minako only replied with emoticons in the group chat?”

 

“You saw her performance, right? She must have spent hours practicing by herself in her room. Her body was there but her heart and mind wanted to be in the classroom and practice with everyone. So that must be her replies when she’s too busy memorizing her lines and perfecting her dance posture with the fan.”

 

Again Akira nodded in understanding. This felt like a detective story episode where all mystery were unraveled. Motomi was a real pro in finding information and piecing up the whole picture. Or else he wouldn’t have figured out where Nano was hiding and what happened during the ENED massacre despite the military’s ways to erase past records.

 

Motomi laughed suddenly, surprising Akira’s deep thoughts.

 

“What?”

 

“Ah, no. Was just thinking there’s an old belief that before you film a horror play, you must first perform a cleansing ritual or offer an offering to ask permission from the spirits. Or else bad fortune will happen. In this case, who knows, maybe it wasn’t Minako’s Curse but the Snow Woman’s curse. They didn’t properly pay respect to her and film her story anyway.”

 

Akira wasn’t sure if he could believe such a thing but after his travels with Motomi, sometimes things couldn’t be explained logically.

 

“It’s getting cold, let’s hurry home.” Akira tugged at Motomi’s sleeve to quicken their steps. But his lover didn’t budge and Akira turned to look, “Ossan?”

 

“Hey Akira…”

 

“What now?”

 

“I managed to sneak a peek at the script boy’s draft book too before we left.”

 

“You really shouldn’t have done that…”, Well that explained how Motomi could read aloud by memory one of the villager’s line when he tried to help Minako show off her hard work of practice!

 

“Yeah… Maybe I shouldn’t because I read something sad… There was a line that the Takuya boy crossed out. I think he has tender feelings to Minako but she’s dating Ryuu, the actor playing as the husband.”

 

Akira widened his eyes, he wondered if that was why he asked the teacher if they could change the theme of their classroom. The play would be meaningless if his goddess wasn’t the star of his show.

 

“Do you want to hear what he wrote?”

 

He knew he shouldn’t but he’s curious, “A happy ending?”

 

Motomi leaned down and whispered, _“I’ll be yours forever, my Queen. You don’t have to suffer alone in the endless snow. I’ll be here by your side as we lock ourselves in this coffin of ice.”_

 

Motomi had this tender look on his face when he saw Akira’s sad expression. Nobody deserved unrequited love…

 

“Oh look at you…” he chuckled again. Motomi reached to grasp Akira’s chin. “You’re so precious. You still have lipstick on your lips.”

 

Akira froze, he totally forgot! He was so focused on changing his clothes that he didn’t glance to the mirror!

 

“I… I need to wash my face...”

 

He almost sprinted but Motomi tugged at his elbow and pinned Akira to the side of the wall. The street was almost deserted in this park near their apartment.

 

Just like back at the stairs, Motomi trapped Akira to the wall.

 

“Stop staring and let me go…”

 

“Don’t entice me, I didn’t get the chance to love you back then. My beautiful snow fairy... ”

 

“Y-you always say such embarrassing…”

 

Akira stammered as he looked away, his hand reaching up to wipe the lipstick away.

 

“Don’t…”

 

Motomi grabbed his wrist, his other hand wrapped around Akira’s hips. They squished against each other and Akira could smell Motomi’s scent. The soft tips of his brown bangs tickled Akira’s forehead.

 

Without wasting another second, Motomi sealed their lips together and kissed Akira deeply.

 

Perhaps it was the first time Akira wore lipstick and it added a faint flavor to their kiss. Motomi was hungry to taste more, leaving his lover weak in the knees. The hands that Akira placed on Motomi’s chest were to push him away but now they desperately clung to him for support.

 

When Motomi finally released those tantalizing lips, Akira panted heavily.

 

“Hmm… cherry red. Who knew they’re fruity delicious.”

 

The older man chuckled and kissed Akira’s ear after that husky whisper.

 

“S-shut up.”

 

“Maybe I should buy you those fruity lip balms now that the weather turned cold and you always forget to drink water.”

 

“I said shut up. Let’s hurry and go home.”

 

Akira grumbled in embarrassment as he began to walk towards their apartment. Not wanting to admit their kiss just now was… more intense than usual. Motomi was right about the flavor and he’s ashamed to actually enjoy it himself!

 

“Oi, Akira! Don’t leave me alone in the cold by myself!”

 

“If you don’t hurry up, I’ll really lock you out.”

 

“Your blushing face is so cute, ahaha!"

 

Maybe the curse of the Snow Woman stuck to him as well?

 

Nonsense.

 

But with Motomi, they wouldn’t be stuck in a glass coffin. He’s sure Motomi would free him of his cold and dark past to the land of flowers and sunlight. Of warmth and love. Meeting Motomi melted the barrier he put up around his heart and Akira wouldn’t trade anything to be with anyone else.

 

He’d be together with Motomi until the grave.

 

\-----

 

\-------------------

 

\--------------------------------

 

End?

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's December, I thought of wanting to write a MotoAki Christmas theme oneshot fic. But since I don't celebrate the celebration, I instead wrote something about snow. Hence the Yuki Onna element. 
> 
> I rarely have this inspiration and enthusiasm where I sat 4 hours straights and finished a long oneshot! in one night! It felt amazing but I apologize if some scenes don't add up or MotoAki were a little OOC ahahaha I was just so excited to write non-stop so I'll edit and smooth through some scenes tomorrow. Initially Akira wasn't plan to cross dress in this story but I wanted to write Motomi seduced by him so yeah ahahaha
> 
> Thank you for reading til the last paragraph of this story! I hope to write more MotoAki oneshots in the future!


End file.
